


A gentle push

by Renjamin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, cool phone writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjamin/pseuds/Renjamin
Summary: After driving the Garleans from Ala Mhigo, Lyse decides to repay the Warrior of Light with a little help.





	A gentle push

**Author's Note:**

> MORE PHONE STUFF. This is actually pretty old, I've developed Ren a lot more as of now, but I still like it so I'm posting. Enjoy!

It was done.

As a crowd of allies gathered atop the Royal Menagerie in proclamation of Ala Mhigo’s freedom, the Warrior of Light could not help but smile. As Lyse’s right hand—or fist, as they said—Ren Hawke stood by her side as the hyur sang her people’s anthem, her voice powerful and passionate. She was almost hypnotized by the pure, unadulterated feeling of freedom ringing out from the Lochs, and only turned her attention away from Lyse once the cheering had died down into loud chatting.

A close friend was nearby, and Lyse, noting the auri woman’s attention shifting over to him, smirks.

“Well?” Lyse starts, folding her arms in the direction of Ren, who jumps back when her concentration is broken. “Are you just going to stare, or are you actually going to say something this time?”

She sputters, before finally managing a reply.

“… What’s to say?”

Lyse sighs, shaking her head and grabbing Ren by the wrist.

“After everything you’ve done for us—for me, you’re going to think about yourself for once, damn it!”

Ren’s eyes widen, and she half-heartedly struggles against Lyse’s firm grasp, which was currently pulling her in the direction of one ornately-dressed elezen. “Ah, Lyse, p-please stop…!”

“No way in hell.” Lyse gives her one last grin before they stop right behind Aymeric, and she gives him a firm tap on the shoulder. “You’ll thank me later!”

He turns in the direction of Lyse and Ren, smiling down at them and bowing, his eyes focusing on the Warrior of Light in particular. “Ah, Mistress Lyse… Ren… Is aught amiss?”

Ren swallows, hard. “It’s—”

“Nothing at all, Lord Aymeric! I just wanted to thank you and Ishgard for your support. We couldn’t have done it without you guys backing us up!”

He hums softly, his eyes closing for a moment to reflect on how he had arrived at this moment. “It was my pleasure. It would be remiss of me to pass up the opportunity to repay the kindness and dedication the Scions and Ren have shown us.”

Ren smiles up at him, her cheeks warming. “It was also my pleasure, Aymeric.”

Lyse, noting the looks the two were giving each other, gave Ren a nudge before starting to walk away. “Oh, sorry, I think I hear Raubahn calling me! I’ve gotta go, you two enjoy!”

“Lyse?!” Ren reaches out for her, silently begging for her to stay, but all the hyur does in reply is wave and turn away. Aymeric’s gaze shifts to watch Lyse leave for but a moment before returning his focus to Ren, who was now looking back at him. The two smile at each other for a moment, one more awkwardly than the other, before the elezen leads her away from the crowd.

“Forgive me,” he says, relieved to have a quiet moment. “‘Tis hard to concentrate on a conversation in such a loud crowd... Though I truly cannot fault them for their excitement, not one bit.” His smile turns sly, and he gives a rather pointed look to the au’ra behind him. “It seems you’ve made a habit of changing the course of nations for the better, Ren Hawke.”

“Well...” she shrugs, laughing some of her awkwardness away. “There are worse habits, yeah?”

He lets out another laugh, but his demeanor quickly turns solemn as he looks over at the field of flowers and continues walking, motioning for Ren to follow, which she does so immediately.

“To think the Eyes would cause such a monstrosity yet again...”

He stares out at the clear, blue sky, his voice laden with guilt.

“My rash decision caused you and your friends such hardship. I had thought they would surely be lost forever in the abyss, but... I should not have given you such a foolish order.”

She hesitates for a moment before stepping up beside him, her hand brushing against his. His gaze remains steadfast, but, without a word, he accepts her invitation to hold her hand.

“You couldn’t have possibly known. Please Aymeric, don’t blame yourself.”

“I...”

He sighs, shaking his head.

“I know this... I do. You have the right of it... As always.”

“Well, I’m not always right, but... Most of the time.”

He chuckles softly, his fingers lacing between hers, and a surge of bravery swells up inside her chest. The two enjoy a few moments of blissful silence, the sound of the crowd talking amongst themselves seemingly drowned out, before Ren’s lips part to speak.

“... I’ve been thinking about that question you asked me over dinner.”

His stare finally breaks away from the horizon, blue eyes now looking directly at her. He seemed... Eager? “About what you want for yourself?”

“Y... Yeah. It’s been on my mind ever since.”

He smiles expectantly at her. “And? I have been dying to hear your answer! What do you want, my friend?”

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before exhaling shakily. She lifts their joined hands and places another on the top of his. He tilts his head slightly, watching her curiously, though her eyes were focused directly on her boots, so there is no way she could have noticed this.

“It’s... You, Aymeric... My dear friend, Aymeric... I want... you.” 

There is silence, and she refuses to look directly at his face to see his reaction. When no response comes for a few seconds, she begins to panic. “Uh... Sorry, I’m—I’m sure you don’t feel the same—“

“Ren."

“And I-I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship, I treasure it so dearly—“

“ _Ren._ ”

“But—but say the word and I’ll be—“

She’s interrupted by the feeling of his free hand lifting her chin to look at him. His cheeks were rosy, and a huge grin spread across his lips. Her only response was an agape expression, eyes searching his. With a soft chuckle, he leans over and presses a kiss to her lips, hand coming to caress her cheek.

And in that moment, it felt like time stopped. It had been so long since someone had given her physical affection, not since he—

“My dearest Ren,” he whispers as he breaks the kiss, warm breath ghosting over her lips. “That could not be further from the truth. I am... incredibly happy to hear this.”

Tears start to well up, and, unable to control herself, she tackles Aymeric down into the bed of flowers and holds him tight. Much to his relief, the flowers cushioned his fall more than he imagined.

“Hah—Ren, while your eagerness brings me unending joy, I beg you—be gentler with me!” He laughs, rubbing the back of his head, but quickly stops when he notices her shaking, head buried into his chest. He had never seen her lose her composure before, not like this. Tentatively, he places a hand on her back and rubs it gently. “Ren...? Is something... Are you alright?”

She lingers in her position for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling back, revealing a brilliant smile and teary eyes. 

“Yes. I’m... I’m, happy.”

She lifts herself up enough so she’s hovering above his face and takes in the sight of him. His head was crowned with the flowers beneath them, a few petals peaking out through the raven locks atop it. Likewise, he observes her for a few moments, the sun almost creating a halo around her head, before his parted lips form into a fond smile. He reaches for one of the flowers surrounding them, a rolanberry-esque red, as he knew she loved, plucks it, and, along with enough hair to reveal her whole face, tucks it behind one of her horns.

“By the Fury... You are beautiful...”

She lowers her forehead to his and sighs shakily. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her tail wagging.

“And you’re... You’re... Pretty.... And stuff.”

He can’t help but stifle a laugh, despite actually being flattered. This was her way of showing her affection, and it was... Cute. He begins stroking her hair lovingly, hoping she realizes his fondness for her mannerisms.

“Kiss me again, Warrior of Light.”

“... As you wish, Lord Commander...”

——  
They lay there together among the flowers for some time before rising to rejoin the celebrations. As Ren began to walk over, he slips his hand in hers and gently pulls her back.

“Though I know I will have little time to... court you... I would like to spend my free time with you... if you would have me.“

He looks at her shyly, something she not thought she’d see from him. He tended to have a very commanding presence, so this was definitely a new sight.

“How can I say no to you?” She breathes, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her every second he was holding her hand.

His smile widens, and he takes her other hand in his free one, their fingers lacing. “Then... If you are not busy... I should like to steal you away from Lyse and company when we return to Ishgard tonight.”

“I-I... I would have to... Make sure I am not needed... but...”

She looks over at the crowd, noting a blonde woman in red watching from the distance.

“I think I deserve a break.”

With a soft chuckle, he gently pulls her in close, leaning over to accommodate her height.

“I am inclined to agree. Come, let us rejoin the others... Together.”

Pulling away enough so that they can walk, he places a hand upon her far shoulder and the couple move towards the celebrations again, Lyse eagerly conversing with the two.

And they were happy.


End file.
